


Nerdy Princess

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: LARRY. Harry is a mob boss and Louis is his little hacker. Nobody messes with the bosses nerdy Princess, until somebody does.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam Payne.

His name is enough for Harry to see red. The mob boss loathed the brown haired FBI agent. Liam was the leader of Federal Bureau of Investigation, and he had an acrimony for the curly haired mob boss. The two had grown up as best friends. However, their friendship soon turned into a rivalry, which only became stronger and more competitive as they aged.

Eventually, Liam was crowned the FBI's chief agent. Whereas Harry chose a path of drugs and violence. Both very successful in different ways. 

No matter how many times Liam attempted to bust Harry for his unlawful acts, he was always two steps behind the cruel man. The FBI agent would have given up if it wasn't for the death of his close friend Josh Devine; the person responsible, Harry Styles.

Liam is out for revenge and will stop at nothing to win. That is hard when the mob boss is ruthless and wouldn't bat an eyelid if three of his employees were killed. However, Harry has one weakness.

His nerdy princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam Payne is a name Louis has become familiar with over the years. No, he hasn't met the man, but he feels like he could tell you Liam's entire life story. How is this? Because Harry rants about him.

 

Harry Styles, twenty-six years old and a mob boss. However, Louis more commonly calls him Daddy. Louis is eighteen, turning nineteen in three months on Christmas Eve, he and Harry have been dating since he was sixteen and Harry twenty-three.

Louis was a high school reject, the boy everyone bullied. His parents went as far as to disown him. However, when his parents kicked him out, everything changed. Harry, took him in, soon enough the two were dating.

It didn't take long for him to realise that Harry was a mob boss, and frankly, he didn't mind; it turned him on. His Daddy was powerful, with the click of his fingers he could have someone killed, or someone rewarded. With Harry's power, came Louis' power. Nobody messed with the bosses princess. All it took was Louis to tell Harry that someone flirted with him and the next day, that person would be dead.

Harry's mob owned a series of mansions across England. Louis and Harry live together in mob's largest house, along with thirty of the higher ranking members of the gang. Louis gets anything he wants when he wants it within the household.

The caramel haired boy, who stands a mere five feet and three inches off the ground would walk into the lounge room, little skirt flapping as he stepped. If he wanted to change the television channel, then so be it. Nobody said no to Louis, not if they wanted to live.

However, Louis wasn't just a pretty face to look at. No, he was an incredible little hacker. Harry would take use of his skills after a raid, asking Louis to delete security footage. The boy would sit down on his A-grade computer, wearing glasses as he did as Daddy wanted, hacking into his rival's systems.

It was because of this that Louis earned the name, nerdy princess. Because Harry called him, princess and he was a nerd. He loved playing FIFA with all of the other mobsters living in the mansion, and Lou always won.

However, out of all thirty mobsters that he lived with - all being men, Louis had two close friends. Harry didn't allow women in his mob, call him sexist, but he preferred men. He didn't know how to talk to women; he found it awkward. Nonetheless, Louis loved Zayn and Niall.

Niall was the stats guy; he calculated the best strategies for raids and the likelihood of success. Harry liked the bubbly blonde as he was well educated and always respected him.

Zayn, on the other hand, he often found himself agitated with the pink haired man. Harry genuinely doesn't know what Zayn contributes to the mob - Harry is almost sure his job is to simply sit and look pretty. He is what you might call, simple-minded. Yet, if Zayn made Louis happy, then Harry would have to deal with their friendship.

Everyone knows, that although powerful, ruthless and cruel Harry has one weakness, one weakness that makes him vulnerable. Liam Payne knows this, and he plans to use this to his advantage. Liam is the leader of the FBI, Harry and he also grew up as friends. However, their friendship soon turned into a competition. Here they are now, two twenty-six-year-olds who will stop at nothing to beat the other. You see, Harry is responsible for the death of Josh Devine, Liam's friend - it made the FBI agent very angry. In Harry's defence, Josh was in a mob himself.

Harry prefers not to think of Liam hurting his nerdy little princess. 

Yet, isn't it inevitable?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis and Harry always had an interesting relationship. Louis was Harry's Princess, and Harry was Louis' Daddy - they were very kinky and were not afraid to admit it. The couple was a good seven years apart. However, Harry loved his nineteen-year-old boyfriend.

"Mmm God-Princess." Harry moaned. Louis had a habit of waking the man up with blowjobs, and the mob boss secretly loved it.

"Your mouth is so sinfully baby boy." Harry rubbed his eyes, watching as Louis bobbed up and down. The dominant man took hold of the crossdressers caramel locks, gently guiding the boy down, so Louis was taking his entire girth, tip hitting the back of his throat.

"Good boy." Harry praised as Louis made little choking noises, the curly haired man eventually released the small boy, letting him breathe. The session continued like that, Louis letting Harry fuck his throat until the dominant man belatedly came into the small boy's mouth, he liked holding off his orgasms, seeing how long Louis could choke on his cock.

"Don't swallow it just yet Princess," Harry requested as Louis sat on his knees comfortably on the bed. The boy watched as his Daddy sat up, walking over to the side table, grabbing his phone.

As Harry was doing that Louis swished the cum around in his mouth, it didn't necisarryly taste bad, but it wasn't nice either. Somehow Louis loved it.

"Okay sweetcheeks, open up." Harry smiled, lifting Louis' head. The dominant man was standing up, looking down at the crossdresser who was still seated on the bed.

Louis did as commanded, opening his mouth as wide as possible, making sure none of the cum dripped out of his mouth. He watched as Harry took some pictures.

"Mmm, will make a beautiful new wallpaper. Swallow." Harry stared at the pictures longingly, as he pet the boy's hair.

"Thank you, daddy." Louis croaked, finally speaking, Harry chuckled at the small boy.

"Love you Lou." Harry proclaimed, hugging the boy tightly. "Love you more Daddy." Louis giggled as Harry pecked his cheek, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Not possible."

\---

"Hey, Zaynie!" Louis cheered skipping into the lounge room. It was now 4 pm, and Harry was working in his office, leaving Louis to do as he pleases.

"Hi, Lou!" Zayn smiled widely, noticing the small boy, who was dressed in a pink skirt, white crop top and heels entering the room. Louis immediately walked towards Zayn falling into the olive skinned man's arms. 

There were half a dozen more people in the room; they watched on as Louis and Zayn interacted; secretly hoping that the small boy would accidently flash his panties, he did that often. Luckily Harry never knew about what his mobster agents were thinking. Otherwise, they would all be dead.

"When are you dying your hair next? I was thinking about dying my hair..." Louis trailed off in thought, straddling Zayn, who was seated on the one seater couch. 

"Don't know babe, I like the pink, so I might just touch up any re-growth I have. What colour do you want?" The two spoke as if they were alone in the room, neither of them cared about the other six mobsters who had returned their attention to the television.

"Red!" Louis cheered. 

"Well then, I can make that happen." Zayn winked at the small boy pulling out his phone. "Here I can order some red dye now." Zayn dyed his hair a lot; he knew where to get the best dye, money wasn't a matter. Not when all thirty people living in a mansion as big as the queen's house each owned Ferrari's, bought for them boy none other than Harry himself.

Speak of the devil. 

"Lou? You in here babe?" All attention turned to the door; there stood the mob boss, dressed in tight jeans, no shirt and shiny gold shoes. Harry frowned upon seeing Louis straddling Zayn's lap. He knew they were best friends, and the action was platonic, but he was easily jealous.

"Come here Lou," Harry mumbled, Louis frowned, clinging onto Zayn. "Dadddddy, we are busy."

Harry growled possessively. 

"Zayn what do you even contribute to this mob?"

"He sits and looks pretty Daddy, now let us be. We are online shopping." Harry's eyes widen, he hated shopping. Unless it was, pantie shopping for Lou.

"Okay have fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, little Princess. Harry proclaimed, leaning down to kiss Louis, who was sitting on their bed, roaming through Google.

"Hi, Daddy!" Louis squeaked, leaning up for a kiss, his boyfriend laughed at Lou's enthusiasm. Nonetheless, he leant down placing a tender kiss onto his lips.

"Mmm want more Daddy," Louis complained as Harry pulled away from the innocent kiss. Harry chuckled.

"No can do baby, we got a job to do, come on get your little ass up and go dress in something sexy."

Harry and two dozen of his gang members were going to be raiding an enemies base today, with no particular goal in mind. Raids were a 'sport' for the curly haired man; he enjoyed watching as his enemies were crushed by his forces.

However, today's raid would be somewhat different as Louis would be attending. Occosainly, if Harry deemed the attack safe, he would allow his little princess to act as the 'distraction'.

Louis loved this, he got to dress up like a little slut, put on makeup and flirt with the enemy, it was all a game; not just to Harry but to Louis too.

Eventually, Louis did get dressed; he chose a pair of tight red booty shorts and a black and gold crop top. He looked sexy; his plump ass was perfectly outlined by his lycra shorts, which barely covered his ass.

"How do I look?" Louis teased, striding out of the walk in wardrobe.

"Fuck princess," Harry mumbled, walking forward and sneaking his arms around the boy's waist, his hands immediately dropped, squeezing the boy's large globes.

"So glad this is all mine," Harry growled.

"All yours Daddy," Louis muttered as he stood on his tippy toes, pecking his boyfriend's lips.

"Mmm come on Loubear, don't get me worked up, we gotta go." Louis sighed, but nodded nonetheless, slipping on some heels.

\---

"Hi? I'm sorry I think I'm lost." Louis faked a frown, walking up the driveway of the enemies mob home.

There was a security guard stationed at the door. Of course, just like everyone, he gawked at the feminine boy. Louis literally made straight boys gay and gay boys cum.

"Mmm, lost babe?" The security guard smirked, immediately turning his attention to the pretty 'lost boy'. Little did the buff man know, that as he spoke to the caramel haired twink, Harry and his mob members were sneaking into the large house.

"Yeah, I think I got off at the wrong train station." Louis pouted, before biting his bottom lip, eyes wide and doe.

"Aww, that's no good sweetheart." The security man rubbed his large hand up and down Louis' arm.

"Do you know how to get to McMaster Street?" Louis questioned in a fake hopeful tone. He was a good actor.

"Sorry baby, never heard of that stre-." It was then that Louis heard it. The sound of gunshots. The nerdy boy smirked at the distressed security guard.

"Oh, would you look at that. Sorry lad, that's my cue." With that, Louis harshly kneed the security guard in the balls, turning with a smile on his face and gracefully walking away, towards Niall who was waiting patiently in a car nearby.

Louis smiled, getting into the front seat of the minibus the mob owned. The blonde immediately raised his hand, high-fiving the smaller boy. 

"Good job Lou. They got in without being detected."

Now all the two had to do was wait until Harry and the other twenty-four mob members had gathered any of the possessions they wanted to keep and returned to the small bus to make their get away.

Louis disliked knowing that the competitor's mob members inside the house were most likely dead, however, it was something he knew was important to do, never leave anyone alive. Harry didn't want to leave any witnesses behind, at the possibility that they might snitch. Frankly, Harry would rather not have an army of twenty mobs after revenge.

Liam was enough.

\---

However, Harry makes mistakes - little did he know this mistake would be the biggest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, darling." Harry smiled, walking into the dining room, noticing Louis was alone.

"Hazza!" Louis cheered, he had tried to talk to his boyfriend hours ago. However, the man was busy furiously typing away at his keyboard - Louis knew better than to disturb Harry when he was angry.

"I have a surprise for you." Louis beamed, he loved surprises.

"Really? What is it?" Harry chuckled.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Louis pouted at Harry's logic. Nevertheless, he let the latter lead him outside and towards the driveway.

"Close your eyes." Harry was smiling so wide his dimples were popping. Louis rolled his eyes fondly but did as told allowing Harry to guide him.

"Okay open!"

Louis gasped at what was in front of him. "Are you kidding me, Daddy? This is mine?"

There in front of him stood the Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron. Louis had been admiring the car for months. And here it was, the 4.3 million dollar car, parked in the driveway of their mansion, in all its glory.

"All yours."

"It's beautiful. OMG thank you, Daddy!" Louis squealed enthralled with the gift, running into Harry's arms. The man chuckled as Louis began kissing him over and over.

"Ahhh and it's pink!" It was no lie that Louis' favourite colour was pink.

 

"Look inside Princess; there is something else," Harry smirked, he knew Louis would just love what was inside. The small boy wasted no time in walking towards the car after Harry passed him a set of keys - a pink Princess key ring holding them all together.

"No way." Louis stopped as he opened the front door. 

"Daddy?" Louis' eyes were filled with tears. 

"For me?" When Harry nodded, Louis immediately began to sob in joy. Harry had bought him a puppy, a tiny brown husky puppy.

 

"I love you, Daddy." Louis cried as he picked up the small puppy, Harry chuckled. "Aww baby don't cry." The man walked over wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, before petting the small dog.

"Look he loves you," Harry stated as the small dog began licking Louis' neck.

"I love him so much." Louis sobbed as he held the little puppy, sitting down in the driver's seat of the car.

Harry smirked, like the cocky bastard he was. Because he knew, he was the best boyfriend ever.

\---

"So Princess, going to show Daddy how thankful you are for your presents?" Harry smirked at the small boy. It was 10 pm, and Louis had just showered.

"How do you want me, Daddy?" That name should not have turned Harry on as much as it did but something about how submissive Louis sounded made him weak.

"Mmmmm fuck baby, hands and knees." By now Louis was just as turned on as Harry, so he quickly obeyed, crawling onto the bed, wiggling his plumptious ass once in position.

"Going to fuck me Daddy?" the small boy teased. Harry spanked the boy's ass, "that's a naughty word Princess." Louis moaned.

"God looks at you; all spread out waiting to be full of my dick, just because Daddy bought you some gifts " Harry groaned as he rubbed the boy's curves.

Louis giggled when Harry's hand came in contact with his ticklish sides. Suddenly the curly haired man raised his hand, landing a spank onto the small boy's ass. Harry loved how his ass jiggled.

"I love my hole being full." Harry groaned at the boy's sinful words; he couldn't take it anymore, so he hovered over Louis' back as he rubbed the smaller boys crouch.

"Stay still. Be a good boy while I get undressed now." Louis did as told.

The man quickly undressed and kneeled on the bed behind Louis once again. Using his teeth the more dominant man slowly removed the twinks panties throwing them to the side.

"Mmm, shit Lou so beautiful baby, so sexy." Harry praised as he admired Louis' body, pulling his cheeks apart and teasing his pretty hole.

"God princess, such a slut yet your hole is so tight."

"Dadddddy."

Harry kissed both of Louis' cheeks before licking around his hole, "going to eat you out now." Louis was already a mess at Harry's touch.

"Please please Daddy." Spank.

"Daddy doesn't like greedy Princess'." 

The small boy buried his head in the doona and let out a whine as Harry's warm tongue entered his tight heat, pulling Louis' cheeks further apart for more access.

Harry hummed, sending vibrations throughout the small boy's hole. It made Louis go crazy; he was so sensitive as the curly haired man licked and nipped at the sweetness

"Go-going to cum." Harry sat up, drool running down his chin and stared at the now puffy red hole giving it one last lick and a quick spank causing Louis to squeal.

"Taste so good baby." Harry flipped Louis over, so the smaller boy was on his back only now taking in Louis' face. The boy was overcome with pleasure, he was ready to cum, but he knew better than to orgasm before Daddy gave him permission.

Harry continued to move forward so his legs were between Louis' chest and his dick was right in front of the twinks mouth.

"Suck."

Being the good boy he is, Louis took Harry's length into his mouth and immediately the taller of the two finds himself overcome with pleasure.

His Princess was fantastic with his mouth. Licking the tip of Harry's dick and massaging the man's balls with his spare hand has Harry ready to cum in minutes.

"God Princess stop wanna fuck you now."

\---

Harry removes his body from Louis' and walks across the room sitting on the chair opposite the bed confusing the smaller boy.

"Come here." The short boy does as tell. "You're going to ride me, sweetheart." Louis' eyes widen, nonetheless, he is quick to sit on Harry's lap legs either side of Harry's as he stares at the older man innocently.

"Suck my fingers," Harry orders as he places his fingers near Louis' lips

Happily, Louis takes the three fingers into his mouth sucking them in an obscene way. Harry moans as Louis continues to suck his fingers just like he did his dick.

"Get them nice and wet Lou; this is all you're going to get for lube."

The small boy whines as he begins to rub his crotch against Harry's.

"Ah no." Harry removes his fingers and using his dry hand lays a spank down onto the greedy boy's thigh emitting a whine from Louis.

"Don't test me, baby." Harry makes quick progress in prepping the boy, not needing to do much seeing as he had just rimmed the boy.

Removing his fingers, he wipes them on the white fabric chair he is sitting on leaving a dirty stain quickly whispering in Louis' ear, "Don't worry sweetheart Daddy will buy a new one." Louis shouldn't have, but he found the way, Harry flaunted his money around like it was nothing so hot.

"Ready babe?" Harry asked as he lined his length up with Louis' hole and gently pushed, both boys moaned.

"Oooo Daddy. Love your cock." Louis was in heaven.

Louis immediately began to bob up and down on his dick, riding the length like a pro. Harry was quick to shut up, the only thing he was releasing were moans, as was Louis.

"Goi-going to cum da-da-daddy," Louis stated shakily as he slammed down on Harry's dick, using it to get himself off.

"Fuck Princess, me too me too." Within a minute both men had reached their high and were releasing their seeds, Harry inside Louis and the smaller boy onto his chest.

Louis rode Harry through both of their orgasms eventually coming to a subtle stop, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder,

"So good Daddy." Harry hummed in agreement, hands caressing Louis' ass still full of his dick.

"What do you say to Daddy sweetheart?"

"Thank you for my presents Daddy." Louis smiled innocently as if he wasn't still seated on Harry's dick.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall ayyy!" Louis giggled as the blonde made fun of Louis being Harry's sugar baby, the couple would regularly deny it - however the entire household had become aware of Harry's 4.3 million dollar present to Louis, and it confirmed Niall's belief.

Louis, even if he didn't know it, was a total sugar baby.

"Oh hurry up Nail." Louis teased, referring to Niall opening the hair colour package.

Some time ago Zayn had ordered the red hair dye for Louis, and it had finally arrived. The blonde Irishmen and the olive skinned man had agreed to dye Louis' hair for him.

"Hey, you two." Zayn greeted walking into the bathroom; he had dyed the regrowth of his hair; the pink tips suited him.

"Zaynie, Nial is being a meanie." Louis pouted from his seat on the closed toilet. Zayn merely laughed, "Oh watch out Niall, you know not to mess with the bosses Princess."

Louis pouted as his friends laughed.

"Oh don't worry Loubear, you know we are only joking."

"Okay, okay... hurry up and make my hair red."

\---

"Oh lord this is so red." Louis laughed at his own locks; he didn't know if he loved it or hated it.

 

"It will get even lighter as time passes" Zayn commented, staring at the small boy in the mirror with a smile, he thought the red-suited Lou.

"What do you think Niall?" Louis asked turning to Niall, who was plucking eyebrows, Louis rolled his eyes, because his best friends were dorks.

"Nail, Neil .... Are you listening?" The small boy smacked Niall over the head, laughing when the blonde poked himself in the eye.

"Ayyy Loueh." Naill laughed along with the caramel haired boy as he rubbed his eye.

"Wait, Harry does know you're dying your hair red right?" Zayn asked suddenly. Louis flushed red, face morphing into a guilty expression.

"Maybe... maybe... no," Louis replied guiltily.

The two friends shook their heads, of course, Louis didn't tell Harry.

"Well if he hates it, we weren't involved." Niall laughed loudly at Zayn's comment

As the three friends had fun, they were oblivious to a furious Harry in his office.

\---

Rarely did the mob house receive mail, nobody knew of their location... Sure they received bills and other government automated letters... but a note from a person was unheard of.

So, of course, Harry was curious when an envelope printed 'Harry Styles' turned up in the letter box. What he found inside made him both furious and anxious.

" Dear Harry,

Thank you for accidently leaving the security guard alive at your last raid. He was able to give us the number plate of your car... even mob bosses make mistakes. I have decided against arresting you forcefully. I would much rather you turn yourself in. That would kill that huge ego of yours. You have one week to turn yourself into the FBI for the hundreds of crimes you have committed, or else your nerdy little princess will find himself in some trouble. Is Louis his name? I think it is, isn't it? Look's like everyone has a weakness, he is yours.

From Liam Payne

Chief, executive officer FBI."

Harry was irate with himself, he was always punctual, he never made mistakes - yet here he was being threatened by none other than Liam James fucking Payne, also known as a big payne in the ass.

Liam, on the other hand, was smirking in his office at the FBI headquarters, he was aware that Harry wouldn't turn himself in. That is why his plan was so ingenious.

Kidnap Louis Tomlinson.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was worried, so he immediately ordered his workers to assure the house wasn't bugged.

"Now!" Harry roared.

"Si-sir." A red-head mobster approached Harry. 

"What? Sheeran speak!" The boss snapped

"Your be-bedroom was bugged... there was a listening device on the window." Harry growled at the information, "Well get rid of it." The curly haired man yelled.

He stood in the kitchen watching as all thirty of the mobsters scurried around the mansion, making sure nobody could get in. Harry had ordered the members of his gang to put Louis' safety as their number one priority.

The small boy was oblivious to Liam's threat, still in the bathroom with Zayn and Niall.

Harry growled turning to look around the immediate area. 

"Where is Louis?" He shouted, not talking to anyone in particular. All the mobsters shrugged, Harry hadn't seen Louis in hours.

So with his head held high, Harry loudly stomped out of the room in search of his Princess. Everyone knew not to mess with Harry when he was mad; he rarely got angry - however, two things would set him off; Liam and Louis. 

He hated when Liam taunted him, rarely did the FBI agent have the upper hand in their rivalry, and now that he did it made Harry incensed. Similarly, he hated when Louis got hurt, so knowing that Liam directly threatened to hurt the small boy worried the curly haired mob boss.

"Louis?" Harry shouted, stepping into the master bedroom, frowning when the little boy couldn't be found. Walking downstairs the dominant man sighed in relief when he heard a familiar giggle coming from the bathroom.

"Lou? Princess, please let Daddy in." He knocked on the door.

"It's not locked, Daddy."

"Why isn't it locke- Oh Zayn, Niall?" Harry entered the bathroom, noticing the two friends in the room.

"Hello, boss," Niall spoke up. Harry nodded in recognition, his eyes trained on the curvy boy, who looked very different.

"Lou... your hair." Harry walked forward, Zayn and Niall stepping out of his way. 

"Do you like it, Daddy?"

"Fuck yes." Was the only reply he received, the man wanted to fuck the boy. Nevertheless, he soon remembered the threat Liam had delivered.

Harry took a deep breath before astutely asking all three boys to join him in his office, Louis happily followed, slipping his hand into Harry's whereas Zayn and Niall followed tentatively, worried they were in trouble.

\---

"What? Are you kidding me? Liam sent this?" Niall proclaimed after reading the letter sent by the FBI agent. Harry nodded, "we forgot to kill the security guard - he snitched." 

Louis was sitting in Harry's lap, while Zayn and Niall sat on two chairs opposite Harry's desk

"Do you think he means it?" Zayn asked, looking up at the mob boss. 

"I'm not taking any chances." Louis frowned, but he knew Harry would keep him safe.

"I want you both to keep Lou safe; you will be his personal body guards. Zayn you're the muscle, Niall you're the brains." The two nodded, happy to help their friend.

"Daddy, don't let him hurt me." Louis frowned snuggling into the warmth of Harry's chest; both Zayn and Niall took that as their cue to leave.

"No, I would never let anyone hurt my little Princess." Louis turned so he was straddling Harry on his desk chair.

"Love you Daddy." The small boy kissed Harry's lips.

"Love you more baby." With Harry's reassurance that everything would be okay Louis smiled, because he loved the curly haired mob boss.

\---

A whole month had passed, and nothing had happened. Harry was beginning to let his guard down - he decided it was merely a loose threat.

Little did he know Liam was just waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night, one week later when Liam decided to strike. He knew Harry had let his guard down; he had been carefully monitoring him.

It was one am, in the mob household and everyone was sleeping when a loud bang and voices yelling were heard. Harry groaned rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck."

"Hazza, come back to bed," Louis whined as his boyfriend stood up.

"No Princess, stay here," Harry instructed, leaving the room. Taking out his gun, he carefully strode downstairs - what he saw made the colour drain from his face. There Liam and his goons were, breaking the glass front door.

The mob boss gasped, roaring. "Wake up! Code red. Code red." Code red was reserved for the worst scenarios. 

Harry ran towards his office, slamming his fist against the red button he had installed. It triggered a series of alarms. The alarms were to inform all of the mobsters they were being attacked and to immediately go into defence mode.

The curly haired man ran past the mobsters who were streaming out from each bedroom, towards the weapon room - Harry had one priority, his little nerdy Princess.

As he reached his room, he noticed Louis with his knees to his chest sitting on the large king bed - hugging his little husky puppy who he had named Sammy.

"Hazza? What's going on?" His voiced was laced with innocence.

Harry wasted no time in picking Louis and the puppy up, carrying them into the ensuite.

"Baby, we are being attacked. Liam and the FBI are here." Harry paused setting Louis down on the bench, the small boy gasped. "I need you to stay in here and don't open the door for anyone, lock it," Harry informed the curvy boy as he rubbed his soft cheek with his hand. 

"You're staying with me, right Daddy?" Louis frowned, hugging the small dog to his chest.

"No Princess, I have to go help fight them. I will be back before you know." Harry vows, brushing away the tears that are building up in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Promise me you wont let anyone in, and you will lock the door when I leave?" Harry raises his eyebrows, the small boy nods. With that said, the curly haired man presses a chaste kiss to Lou's forehead, leaving to help the other mobsters.

\----

Louis doesn't know how long he sat in the bathroom; he had locked the door and was now on the floor curled up with Sammy next to him. He could here yelling and bullets being fired downstairs, it scared him

However, nothing scared him more than hearing a kick to the bathroom door. Louis gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, he didn't want to make any sound. Unfortunately, at that moment Sammy barked.

"Shhh," Louis whispered, picking the small dog up. The caramel haired boy flinched as another kick was heard - the lock on the door slowly breaking. 

A few kicks later and the door broke open. Louis gasped, attempting to hide, however, there was nowhere to go.

"Ah hello Louis." It was none other than Liam Payne himself.

"Get away from me," Louis begged. The small husky began to bark loudly. The FBI agent growled at the dog, kicking the tiny animal away from him.

"No!" Louis screamed.

The next thing he knew Liam was stalking towards him like he was prey, with a wet cloth in his hand. The curvy boy struggled as Liam placed the cotton cloth over his mouth.

"Come on Louis, be a good boy and breath." Liam teased.

Finally, Louis gave in; breathing into the chemical covered cloth. Within seconds he was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

Well well, looks like little one decided to wake up finally."

Louis opened his eyes upon hearing the taunting voice. "Wh-what?" His voice was sleep ridden.

A dark chuckle echoed in the room, "Let me guess you have a headache?"

Louis' eyebrows furrowed as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, now noticing Liam standing in front of him; he groaned remembering the previous events.

He answered the question in a small, unsure voice; "y-yea..."

A hum came from the criminal; it echoed off the walls, of what Louis would assume to be an empty room.

"That is a common side effect of the chemicals."

"Harry will find me, and he will kill you, Liam."

The FBI agent raised his eyebrows mockingly, as he turned the lights on. Louis groaned, his eyes were extremely sensitive.

He now noticed he was in an empty, worn down basement of some kind.

"I don't think so."

The small boy didn't respond, only wriggled uncomfortably, tugging at his restraints.

"Luke, Michael! Come here; he is awake." 

Liam suddenly yelled towards a set of stairs, only a few seconds later, did two men, who Louis assumed were Luke and Michael walk into the room.

"Bout time." The blonde one murmured.

How long had he been out?

Louis watched in fear as Liam walked closer to him and began to untie him slowly. Louis grunted as the man accidently pinched his skin with 

the rope, "I'm so very sorry princess." Sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

Eventually, he was freed from the restraints, but there was no time to run, as he was immediately thrown over the FBI agent's shoulder.

\---

"I will never tell you where the rest of the mob houses are." Louis pulled away from Liam moving to the other side of the bed.

The man had carried him upstairs and thrown him on a bed, before sitting down himself.

"Oh really now. Don't worry, i'm sure you will eventually change your mind."

"Fuck off, let me go you fucktard," Louis said slapping Liam's boot clad foot away that was prodding at his sides teasingly. "Harry will torture you when he finds you."

"You have no clue how much I look forward to Harry finding this place." Louis frowned, what Liam was saying made no sense. "Sweetheart you know better than anyone that your Daddy and I have a rivalry."

"Stop calling me sweetheart." Louis snapped, once again pushing Liam's foot away.

"Okay sweetheart." Liam paused as he smirked.

"Once dear Harold kills my novice agents and realises his little hacker is missing I'm sure he will use all of his money and power to find you, and when he does... I will finally win."

Louis frowned.

"Why would you win?"

"Because, I will threaten to kill you if he doesn't turn himself in."

With that said, Liam winked at the small boy. Walking outside and locking the door to the bedroom so he couldn't escape.

\----

Louis had been locked inside the bland bedroom for three hours now, and frankly, he was bored. At first, he had burst into tears, scared of what the FBI agent was capable of. However, he soon realised that crying wouldn't solve anything. He needed to be strong if he was going to escape. And to escape he needed to be let out of the bedroom he was trapped in. So he did the one thing that came to mind.

He stood up, banging his tiny fists against the bedroom door as he screamed; top note.

"Let me out you fuckheads!"


	10. Chapter 10

Put me down you big oaf!" Louis demanded as Liam picked him up and began carrying him down the stairs and into the lounge room where Luke and Michae were sitting.

"Only if you never fucking pound on my doors again, they are expensive" Liam growled, not happy with the amount of noise Louis had been making.

"Deal," Louis shouted.

Suddenly Liam let Louis fall from his arms and land on the hard floor.

"What the fuck you dickhead," Louis whispered angrily as he rubbed his ass.

"What? The deal was I would put you down, and I did." Liam smiled like a cocky bastard as he sat next to Luke on the couch.

"Yeah put... not drop you fuckhead."

Liam sighed rolling his brown eyes.

Suddenly Michael spoke up, "do we have to keep him? He is so fucking annoying." He was referring to Louis.

"Trust me; it will be worth it."

\---

One week later:

It had been one week. One week since Harry found out Louis was missing and he was pissed. He hadn't slept; he hadn't eaten he barely showered...

All he could do was order the mob members to track Louis down. However, today Harry was happy; because Niall had good news.

"Boss! I found something." Niall screamed in glee as he ran into Harry's office. The man never left the room, always typing away - looking for information that could help them find little Lou.

"What?" Harry perked up at a possible discovery.

"I found Liam's personal address... I think he took Louis there." Niall sat down.

"Why would you think that?" Harry inquired.

"Well if you look on google maps." Niall paused showing Harry his laptop screen, which had the map open. "And put in his address." The blonde man did just that. "Then look at the street view." Niall continued.

"You see this." He finished.

Harry looked at the picture of the house on the laptop.

"What is special about that?" Harry asked not understanding; Niall sighed rolling his eyes.

"Look at the sign near the garage." He enlarged the image. Harry squinted reading the black and white sign, it read:

'Harry. Come alone.'

The curly haired man gasped.

"You think he planned this?" Harry asked, eyes drifting back to look at the blonde geek. 

"I most certainly do."

Harry opened his mouth to speak. However, he was cut off by Niall. 

"Boss, trust me when I say this, he will win if you go alone." Harry frowned.

"What do you suggest then Niall."

"We get the big guns in."

"You mean...? Chris?"

Harry's eyes widened when Niall nodded. Chris, also known as Chris Hemsworth was in a mob, although he wasn't part of Harry's mob, they were good friends. The man owed Harry a favour seeing as the curly haired man had saved his life on multiple occasions. Chris was both tall and strong; he could crush a man like Liam easily and he wasn't afraid to kill.

"Are you suggesting we kill Liam." Harry raised his eyebrows in a questioning matter.

Niall shrugged, "it will get him off your chest."

"But then we will have the entire FBI after us, not just Liam." Harry stood up in thought, looking out the window.

Niall chose to remain seated as he stated, "then after we kill him and take back Louis we can execute plan P."

Harry turned back to face the blonde upon hearing his option. Plan P had never been used. In the case of an emergency, Harry's mob owned a huge mansion in America and had access to a private plane if they wanted to abruptly flee the country.

The blonde and brunette's eyes locked, Harry had a large grin on his face.

"Well then, let's get going."


	11. Chapter 11

Did he hurt you?" Harry growled possessively; he finally had Louis in his arms once again.

"M-Missed you Daddy," Louis whined, he was scared... he had just witnessed Harry kill people. The curly haired man usually sheltered Louis from that.

"Lou, Princess. Did he hurt you?" Harry asked once more; they were in the minibus along with the other 30 mob members; they were driving towards the private plane, to make their getaway.

"No, I'm all right." Louis whimpered, remembering the events that had just occurred.

FLASHBACK

"Liam! We have company."

Louis was seated watching television as Liam searched through his phone, the FBI agent had been treating him civilly. Allowing him access to luxuries such as TV.

"Is it him?" Louis watched as Liam smirked when Michael nodded

"Daddy?" Louis whispered innocently.

"Oh Louis, I'm sorry - but your Daddy is going to be in handcuffs in a second." Liam teased standing up, the small boy immediately followed him to the basement.

As they reached the basement, Louis flinched as he heard a loud slap noise bouncing against off the concrete walls. With no sympathy, Liam opened the basement door revealing a bound Harry.

The curly haired man was tied to a chair in the centre of the room.

"HARRY!" Louis called, attempting to jump towards his boyfriend, Michael held the boy back.

"Princes-" The mob leader was cut off by another slap, administered by Luke, who had already been in the room when they entered.

"Stop It!" Louis cried, tugging against Michael, who was holding his arms together behind his back. Liam turned to stare at the small boy, before proclaiming.

"Tie him and gag him." With that command, Louis was being dragged over to the corner of the room; his small wrists tied behind his back and to a hook on the wall with a rough rope. His mouth was then covered with a dirty cloth.

"Mm, phi u." Louis attempted to speak. However, all that could be heard was incoherent mumbles.

Harry growled, "let him go, Liam! You dumb ass corrupt cop."

The FBI agent, smirked turning his attention to Harry.

"It is nice to see you too Harry."

Harry was fuming, he wanted to rip Liam's corrupt head off - nobody messes with his Princess.

Yet he had to stick to the plan.

Chris and the other body builders, who were useful in physical fights, would be hacking into the corrupt agent's security systems by now and making their way into the house.

The curly haired man had a hidden microscopic camera on his shirt, so Chris would have some idea about where he is in the large dwelling.

"I wish I could say the same." Harry growled a response before continuing, "I fucking turned myself in... alone - so let Louis go." Harry had to buy Chris time.

"Oh Harold, it is not just you going to jail, it is him to - he might not have committed any crime directly... however, he is an accomplice."

"So why not be a good little criminal and let me untie you and handcuff you again."

Harry growled but allowed the man to untie his bound wrists. Liam forced him to stand, however just as corrupt FBI agent was about to cuff the man; the door opened, welcoming in Chris and three other mobsters.

This time, it was the curly haired man's turn to smirk at a distressed Liam.

Louis watched in shock as Chris effortlessly picked Liam up, slamming him against a nearby wall before chucking Harry a handgun.

The man nodded, turning to Michael, who was restrained by one of the low level, but buff, mobsters. Louis flinched as a loud bang was heard, seconds later the man was falling to the floor dead.

Tears fell from Louis' eyes as Harry turned to Luke and another bang was heard. This is what Harry did all the time, Louis was involved and helped him kill people, yet he had never witnessed his dominant boyfriend pull the trigger.

It scared him.

However what scared him more was Liam sitting up from the wall, groaning. Louis attempted to scream at Harry who was checking that Luke was dead - yet he was gagged.

"Oh, Harry..." Liam called in a sing-song voice. The FBI agent was clearly injured from how hard Chris had thrown him against the wall - yet he still had enough energy to hold a knife to the distressed submissive boy's throat.

Louis tugged despairingly at his restraints. He wanted desperately to run into his boyfriend's arms.

"Liam, don't do this," Harry growled, pointing the gun at the agent. Louis whimpered, Liam was crouching right next to him, thus is looked like Harry was pointing the gun at him.

He knew his boyfriend wasn't... but it still alarmed him.

"You broke the promise, Harry; I said to come alone," Liam spoke coldly, emphasising the last word.

"You think I would just let you win? Stupid man." Harry mocked. However, a frown soon graced his features noticing the FBI agent digging the blade into Louis' skin drawing blood.

"How hep." The bound boy attempted to talk to no avail. He just wanted his Daddy to hold him.

"Liam," Harry warned the man once more.

The FBI agent and mobsters stared at each other for some time. Both daring the other to make the first move - nobody moved until a loud bang was heard.

Harry hadn't pulled the trigger, Chris had.

Liam's lifeless body fell against Louis who screamed.

Harry would usually criticise Chris; he could have missed and hit Louis - but right now all he wanted was to hold the small boy.

END FLASHBACK

\---

"Harry, the FBI is going to find his body..." Louis frowned, holding onto Harry tighter when Niall, who was driving ran over a speed bump.

"Exactly, that is why we are all moving to the backup house in America." His boyfriend paused kissing the small boy who was straddling him on one of the seats on the minibus. "Plan P... remember?" Louis nodded.

"Wait! Where is Sammy?" Louis looked around for the small dog.

That is when Harry's eyes widened, he knew he forgot something.

"Dadddddy," Louis whined. "We have to go back for him!" Louis was not leaving without the husky.

"Lou baby, we don't have time." Harry frowned.

"Daddy, if you don't turn this bus around right now I will leave myself." Louis held his head high, showing Harry that he meant it.

"You wouldn't." Harry tempted the boy.

"Try me."

With that one word, Harry was yelling at Niall to make the fifteen minute trip back to the mob house. Louis smirked cockily - because he had his boyfriend wrapped around his finger.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Love you Princess."

Louis smiled happily, cuddling into the warmth of Harry's chest.

"Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry! Why did you get me a husky he is bigger than me now!" Louis whined as Sammy sat on him.

It had been two years since the couple, and other mobsters moved to America. At first, it took some time to adjust, a new currency, new friends, new mobs.

But most importantly... no more Liam - now that was easy to adapt to.

"Oh come here you fluffy puppy."

Remember Sammy? That tiny husky puppy? Well, he had grown over the years into a rather handsome fellow. He was enormous; a right guard dog... he never let anyone hurt Louis.

 

A year after they moved into their new home Harry proposed to his boyfriend. Louis was the one for him, after all... who else would put up with his bad puns?

Naturally, the small boy had said yes.

Even if the proposal didn't exactly go smoothly.

Harry had placed the ring in a cupcake which was decorated with sugar flowers and roses. However, the sweet cake was so good; Louis had scoffed the food down; accidently swallowing the ring.

Louis will always remember turning to Harry to thank him for the cupcake, only to see the man with the most shocked expression.

His face was priceless.

Luckily once Harry had informed the small boy that he had just swallowed a 2.5 million dollar engagement ring; the caramel haired boy had forcefully vomited it up.

It might not have been as romantic as Harry could have imagined. However, it didn't matter because at the end of the day - Louis was no longer Louis Tomlinson, but Louis Styles.

They weren't planning on adopting children anytime soon.

But, it's not like there is any rush; they have their whole life together... without the corrupt cop named Liam.

Turning to look at the small boy, Harry smiles; because he truly does believe in happily ever after.

"I love you, my nerdy little princess."


End file.
